Time Machine
A time machine is a device that allows its user to travel to different points in time. History Time Platform = 8D8E0F47-3D34-4AE4-9AA1-E1C9B92DE6C5.png|The Time Platform C1C48D75-1CCD-4E9D-86EA-3BEC69FC31D0.png|The energy released from the Time Platform The Time Platform was created by Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom planned on using it to travel back in time to ancient Greece to steal a coffin that contained powerful alien technology. However, instead of going himself, Doctor Doom instead kidnapped Invisible Woman and threatened to harm her unless the other members of the Fantastic Four went back in time and got the coffin for him. However, the alien technology inside the coffin was lost in the sea. After the Fantastic Four got the coffin a portal generated by the time platform appeared before them and brought them back to the present. |-|Mandarin's rings = Ten rings were created by a race of alien dragons. When the alien's space ship crashed on Earth they were found by a man named Arnold Brock. When Brock put the rings on they transformed him int the Mandarin. Each of the ten rings had special powers. The power of each ring except for two is unknown. One ring was capable of opening portals through time and space while the other allowed for travel through the portal. Mandarin eventually lost his rings and one of them ended up in a desert, while the other ended up in the possession of the Leader. Leader eventually got hold of both rings and planned on traveling back in time to kill Bruce Banner before he could be exposed to the gamma rays that transformed him into the Hulk. Leader used the rings to transport himself, Hulk, and Iron Man to the past. However, Leader was stopped before he could kill Bruce Banner. |-|Time Door = In the year 2055 A.D. the Earth was dominated by Sentinels who would kill both humans and mutants. This happened because in the 1990s, U.S. Senator Robert Kelly was assassinated by a mutant. After Kelly's assassination he government had several Sentinels built to hunt down and kill mutants. However, the Sentinels began hunting normal humans also. In the now dystopia future Sentinels ruled the planet. The rebels that were fighting against the Sentinels were somehow able to get hold of a working time door. Wolverine was planning on going back in time to stop the assassination. However, a man named Bishop ended up going back in time instead. Bishop stayed anchored in the 90s why wearing a special electronic armband that kept him anchored in the past. If the armband were to be damaged Bishop would return to his own time. Robert Kelly's assassination ended up being stopped but the future did not change. This unchanged future was the result of a virus that had been released by Apocalypse in the past. Bishop once again used the time door to travel to the past and help the X-Men stop Apocalypse from releasing the virus. In the year 2055 a mutant named Fitzroy was working for Master Mold. Master Mold had Fitzroy time travel to 1959 and assassinate Charles Xavier before he could form the X-Men. Because the X-Men were no longer around to stop the Sentinels they now ruled the future. Bishop, his sister, Shard, and that timeline's Wolverine and Storm travel to 1959 to prevent Xavier's assassination but failed. Bishop, Shard, Wolverine, and Storm then arrived in 2059 so that Forge could use the time door to send them to 1955 again. They were attacked by Sentinels but managed to go back to 1959 a second time and was finally able to stop Xavier's assassination which changed the future for the better. |-|Cable's computer = Cable's computer was shaped like a cube and was small enough to be held in one hand. This computer had an artificial intelligence built into it that Cable could talk to and get information from. This cube also allowed Cable to travel through time. According to Tyler, Cable's son, time machines were illegal in 3999 A.D. and the U.S. government would have arrested Cable if they knew he had one. Cable once used the computer to travel to the past and was able to stop Apocalypse from releasing a plague that killed millions in his time of 3999 A.D. Apocalypse later stole the time machine from Cable and used it to travel to the Axis of Time so that he could destroy the universe and remake it in his image. |-|Graymalkin = Even though time machines were illegal in 3999 A.D. the U.S. government kept one in a heavily guarded military base in case of dire emergencies. This time machine that the government had was a giant shuttle. The name of the time ship was Graymalkin. After Apocalypse stole Cable's time machine, Cable was able to break into the military base and stole Graymalkin. Cable took Graymalkin to the past and asked the X-Men to go with him to ancient Egypt so they could destroy Apocalypse's Lazarus Chamber which was the source of his immortality. They were successful in destroying the Lazarus Chamber but as long as Apocalypse stayed in the Axis of Time he could continue living without the use of his Lazarus Chamber. The X-Men and Cable used Graymalkin to go to the Axis of Time where they fought Apocalypse and were able to defeat him. Peter Finds Mary Jane In Peter Finds Mary Jane, Madame Web's chair crashed in an unknown reality while she and Spider-Man were searching for Mary Jane Watson who has fallen into a time dilation portal. In this dimension several fictional literary characters from Spider-Man's reality were real. Spider-Man soon discovered that the H.G. Wells of that reality had invented a time machine and the energy from the time machine interfered with the technology in Madame Web's chair which caused it to malfunction. In literature The time machine in Peter Finds Mary Jane was a reference to H.G. Wells' 1895 novel, The Time Machine. In the novel the protagonist is an English inventor and gentleman known only as the Time Traveler. When the Time Traveler first tested his time machine, he at first thought nothing had happened but soon discovered that he had gone five hours into the future. The Time Traveler then used his time machine to travel to 802,701 A.D. where he meets the Eloi, a society of small, elegant, childlike adults. The Time Traveler soon discovers his time machine missing. The Time Traveler tracks the time machine to a group of underground people known as the Morlocks. The Time Travveler soon discovers that the Morlocks feed on the Eloi for sustenance. The Time Traveler later saves an Eloi named Weena from drowning. Over the course of several days the Time Traveler and Weena become good friends. However, the Time Traveler and Weena are later attacked by the Morlocks. Weena is killed but the Time Traveler manages to escape. The Morlocks use the time machine as bait for the Time Traveler, not understanding that he will use it to escape. The Time Traveler then uses the time time machine to go 30 million years into the future from his own time. The Time Traveler goes even further into the future and witnesses the end of the world. The Time Traveler then returns to his own time and tells his story to his disbelieving house guests. The next day the Time Traveler was preparing for another journey through time. The Time Traveler promises he will return in a short time. However, the story's narrator reveals that he has been waiting for three years and the Time Traveler has never returned. Category:A-Z Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Items (Peter Finds Mary Jane)